Never Said A Word
by GrotesqueDollie
Summary: The courtship of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.


**Prompt: **A drabble about the characters meeting for the first time  
Fandom: Young Justice  
Characters: Dick and Babs

I know this kind of goes away from the prompt, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

* * *

When she saw him for the first time, he was dressed in bright red, yellow and green. A domino mask hid the beautiful blue eyes she would soon fall in love with. She was only thirteen. Some idiot drug lord had taken her hostage, trying to get Commissioner Gordon to let his right hand man out. He saved her. She was just a small, redheaded girl with freckles across her nose. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and scooped her out of harm. He sat her down on the rooftop and began to undo the ropes binding her hands and ankles together. A bead of sweat formed on his temple as he concentrated on the ropes. He bit his bottom lip and soon enough, her hands were free. She was ashamed she noticed these little things, but she did. He just smiled at her, and she never said a word.

The second time she saw him, he was in the school library. He wasn't wearing red, green or yellow this time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses to school? He was a year younger than her, yet he looked her age. He sat by himself studying for an upcoming math test, she guessed. She didn't know who he was, but something drew her to him. She sat down by his side, opening up her World History book and studying. Neither of them said a word. But their eyes did meet at one point.

The third time she saw him, it was at a charity event. He was in an expensive looking suit and she was in a light green dress. He was Bruce Wayne's ward, the circus child who had lost his family. She was the Commissioner's daughter whose mother walked out on her when she was five. That was the night she learned his name, Richard. He told her to call him Dick and she giggled. He laughed along with her. They spent the night on the back balcony, laughing and smiling. It was perfect. She fell in love.

The next time she saw him, it was her fourteenth birthday party. He bought her a simple gold bracelet. He said it suited her. He even put in on her wrist for her. She would never take it off. It soon became her prized possession. She gave him a hug and her heart fluttered. Even though there were numerous other guests at the party, she spent the whole time with him, sitting on the stairway and talking. She felt like she could tell him anything.

She put on the cowl when she was sixteen. During the last two years, they had grown close. They seemed to be attached at the hip. She never regretted spending time with him, but she never said a word of her feelings. They were her best kept secret. During the time, she watched him date numerous other girls, and it killed her each time. She dated other people too, but no one meant as much to her as he did. She knew she loved him. But she would never say a word.

They worked together her second week on the job. It was a simple patrol. The city was calm that night and they just sat on the rooftop. He told her stories and she listened intently. She told him stories too, wild ones she wrote in her head or down on paper. He listened to her. He smiled. And his smile was the most beautiful thing ever. It really shone in the city light. She didn't know who he was, but she was falling for him and Dick seemed to be slipping further and further from her mind.

When she was seventeen, she pieced the puzzle together. She figured out who he really was. He denied it at first until he finally caved. And she told him the truth. He was mad she had hid from him, but he had hid it from her as well. He got over it. And they were happy again. Now she knew she was really in love with Dick, both sides of him. But she would never say a word. She didn't want to ruin their partnership or their friendship. It all meant too much for her.

On his eighteenth birthday, she confessed that she loved him. He didn't say a thing. He responded with a kiss to her lips. She had never been happier. He held her for the rest of the night. Neither of them said a word.


End file.
